


Aren!

by TsarinaTorment



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarinaTorment/pseuds/TsarinaTorment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen's fed up with Kanda's attitude and is determined, above all else, to get him to say his name. With Lavi involved, who knows what'll happen? Kanda torture! ...ish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aren!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this can also be found on fanfiction.net
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own D.Gray-Man
> 
> Note: This idea was started when Phoenix Esthiem and I chatted about DGM fanfiction for an hour whilst hyper!

Allen walked back to his room in a mood. He’d just returned from a mission to Beijing, and it had gone badly. There had been a handful of low-level akuma, no Innocence, and, worst of all, his mission partner had been none other than the obnoxious Yu Kanda – the one exorcist he found it difficult to work with. What irritated him about Kanda? Well, first and foremost was his refusal to say ‘Allen’, instead using ‘Moyashi’. Allen knew that it meant beansprout and found the name highly insulting, which was no doubt Kanda’s aim. Another annoying fact was his attitude towards everyone, people and akuma alike – ‘I don’t care about anyone except myself’ – which was the polar opposite of Allen’s own views. This drove Allen crazy at times. He was determined to punish Kanda – but he couldn’t do any lasting harm or he’d get into big trouble. So what could he do? As he pondered this quandary, he literally bumped into Lavi.

“Sorry!” he apologised out of habit. Lavi laughed.

“What’s distracting you, Moyashi-chan?” he asked. Allen scowled.

“Him,” he said.

“Him? Oh! You mean Yu-chan don’t you?” Lavi said. “What about him?” It was an invitation to rant and so rant Allen did.

“… and I don’t know how to punish him without getting in trouble,” he finished lamely. Lavi smiled.

“I might be of some assistance there,” he said. Allen raised his eyebrows. “I know something about Yu-chan that might help.” He leaned over to whisper in Allen’s ear. Allen’s eyes widened.

“No way!” he exclaimed.

* * *

Kanda sneezed and scowled. He did not like being talked about. His mission with the Moyashi had been tiring – not because it was physically exhausting but because being alone with the Moyashi with no akuma to distract either of them was just mentally draining. Because of that, he was going to have a nap in his room. He reached his room with no interference from Lavi, which in itself was an accomplishment. Entering his room, he didn’t notice a certain golden golem sitting innocently behind the lotus flower. Timcanpy was pleased to help punish the Japanese and was planning on eating that annoying, inferior black thing that was his golem. He watched the Japanese exorcist lock the door, remove his uniform and boots and get into bed, quickly falling asleep. Timcanpy waited perhaps ten minutes before grabbing the key and leaving through the highly convenient broken window. He flew straight to where Allen and Lavi were sat in Allen’s room, inspecting an assortment of strange things.

Allen smiled as Timcanpy appeared, proudly presenting him with the key to Kanda’s room. Knowing that they didn’t have long, the two conspirators followed Timcanpy to Kanda’s room. Lavi carefully inserted the key and they winced as the door opened with a ‘ _chick_ ’. Luckily, Kanda was still asleep and they wasted no time in crossing over to the sleeping exorcist and pressing a cloth doused in one of the science sections ‘tried and tested and therefore safe’ sleeping potions over his mouth and nose. Kanda’s eyes flew open, but Lavi held him down as Allen covered his eyes and waited for the potion to kick in. Kanda soon went limp and they released him. Because of his healing ability, they didn’t know how long they had until their victim woke. Timcanpy teleported them into the room of the fourteenth which had been adapted to contain a bed from which handcuffs were hanging. They relieved Kanda of his shirt and trousers, leaving him in just his underwear, before securing him to the bed. As a finishing touch Lavi blindfolded his ‘best friend’ and then they had nothing to do but wait, their assortment of _torture_ equipment waiting to be used.

* * *

About five minutes later, Kanda woke and immediately started to panic when he didn’t know where he was. The blindfold and restraints on his hands and feet didn’t help.

“Who-” he started before remembering seeing Allen’s face briefly. “Moyashi! Let me go!” he demanded.

“If you beg,” Allen smirked. “And use my name.” Kanda scowled.

“Not going to happen,” he ground out in frustration, then tensed as a rough hand caressed his side. It was then that he realised two things – he was almost naked, and completely at Allen’s mercy. But, he reasoned, Allen couldn’t do anything to him or he’d be the one in trouble. That opinion changed when he was jabbed in the ribs. Hard. He gasped in shock before mentally berating himself. He couldn’t know… could he? The only one that knew was Lavi. The hands jabbed him again. Damn that Lavi. He’d told Allen, hadn’t he?

The hands retreated and he relaxed somewhat before he felt something soft working its way up his sides and then the underside of his arms. He couldn’t stop himself from squirming and a breathless gasp forced itself past his lips. Goddamn feather… he squirmed again as the feather retraced its path. Kami it tickled! A moan passed his lips and he blushed. The feather left his skin, to his relief, but then there was a pair of hands and they were running all over his torso leaving him short of breath. Just as he thought it couldn’t get any worse, a tongue started lapping at his neck, immediately finding an extremely sensitive spot. Then more hands joined, tickling him mercilessly. He couldn’t hold back the screams of laughter, half-hoping that someone would come running to see what was going on. No such luck. They were probably in the ark. Tears began to form in his eyes as he gasped for breath.

“Stop,” he gasped. “Stop… it…” The tongue stopped before a voice spoke against his neck, making him squirm uncontrollably.

“That’s not begging – and I didn’t hear my name,” Allen murmured before resuming torturing his neck with his mouth.

“Please,” Kanda gasped, hating himself. “Stop… it…” His back arched as Allen found a particularly sensitive spot. “Please…” He hated that he was reduced to begging, but he couldn’t take much more of this torture. Allen hummed against his throat and he twitched.

“Please!” he screamed as the hands found a sensitive spot at the same time that Allen bit his neck. He was going to have a mark there now, wasn’t he? “Stop… just stop…” Tears were streaming from his eyes, being absorbed by the blindfold.

“Mmm hmm,” Allen hummed. “Not until you say my name.”

“A-Aren,” he gasped. “Please… Aren… stop it… I can’t take this…” There was another bite on his neck and he screamed. “AREN! Please… please… stop. I’m begging you…” His body wracked with sobs as the hands and mouth retreated and the blindfold was removed.

“Aren?” Allen asked, wiping away the tears clouding Kanda’s eyes. The Japanese stared up at him and the look in his eyes shocked him – vulnerability. Kanda seemed almost broken and Allen undid the cuffs. As he expected, Kanda didn’t move – not until Allen laid a hand on his shoulder. Kanda curled up and refused to look at him. Allen grabbed his chin and forced him to face him. Tears were still splashing down Kanda’s face and Allen reached out, embracing the older teen and keeping him pressed against him. “Why did you say Aren?” Kanda shook his head and refused to answer. Allen wasn’t going to take that as a response and started to lightly tickle his victim again.

“Okay!” Kanda said desperately. “Just… stop…” Allen stilled his fingers and waited. “I… can’t say l’s easily,” he confessed.

“So you call me Moyashi because you can’t say my name?” Allen asked. Kanda nodded. “Why don’t you just say Aren?” Kanda shook his head. Allen looked for Lavi and scowled. The redhead had disappeared. “Are you scared of being taunted?” he asked gently. There was a pause before the raven haired exorcist nodded. Allen laughed and Kanda raised his head to glare at him. Allen smiled apologetically and buried his hands in the raven hair. “Sorry. I just don’t see you as the kind of person who gets embarrassed over a little thing like their accent,” he said. “Now, you look like you could do with a good long sleep.”

“And whose fault is that?” Kanda muttered. Allen grinned and nodded to Timcanpy, who teleported them back to Kanda’s room, where the Japanese crawled under his blankets and curled up defensively, glaring at Allen who smiled back at him before folding Kanda’s clothes over the back of the wooden chair and placing the key next to the lotus, which he stared at in fascination.

“A flower?” he asked. Kanda twitched and he looked at him. “How come?” Scared that Allen would tickle-torture him again, Kanda murmured quietly.

“I have to. It’s my life,” he muttered, embarrassed that he was telling Allen something so important just because of a few minutes of being tickle-tortured. Allen looked at the flower sadly. “How did you get in?”

“Tim,” Allen answered, not looking away from the glowing flower. Kanda glared at the golden golem, which grinned at him before pouncing on the undefended black golem that was sleeping peacefully and attempted to eat it. Kanda sat up with a start and Allen reached towards his golem, which reluctantly relinquished its grip on Kanda’s communication device. Allen looked at his comrade and smiled weakly, coaxing him into lying back down and covering him neatly with the blankets before leaving, golden golem in tow. Kanda closed his eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep, emotionally and physically exhausted.

* * *

Lavi looked guilty when Allen tracked him down in the library.

“What’s wrong?” the parasitic exorcist asked.

“I didn’t realise that it would affect him so much,” Lavi confessed. Allen smiled.

“Well, he should have learnt his lesson now,” he said. “And now I know why he calls me Moyashi!”

“Why?” Lavi asked.

“Because he can’t say Allen so he’d have to admit that to the entire Order… not that I’m letting him off. Aren is good enough.” Black Allen started cackling, making Lavi step back nervously.

* * *

The next morning, Allen entered the cafeteria and spotted Kanda sitting on his own. Having collected his food, Allen walked over to the Japanese and sat next to him.

“What do you want, Moyashi?” Kanda asked, glaring at him. He tensed when he felt a hand press against his side and sighed. “A-ren,” he murmured. Allen smiled triumphantly and continued eating, tangling a leg with Kanda’s as the other teen attempted to leave.

“Leave me alone, Moyashi,” Kanda said. The pressure in his side returned. “Aren,” he corrected himself, to the amusement of everyone in the cafeteria.

* * *

During the next few days the finders gossiped about the change in Kanda’s attitude when he was around Allen. The most common theory that eventually stick, to Kanda’s chagrin, was that Kanda had finally gotten himself laid – and by Allen no less. Neither exorcist ever managed to dispel that particular rumour.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. I KNOW Kanda is OOC, but I like docile!Kanda – it’s amusing and I think that Kanda’s got to have another side to his personality that he always tries to hide and I enjoy having Allen forcing him to reveal it, whether intentionally or not.


End file.
